Special
Movie window - Special objects There are few special cases that are derived from the movie object. Chapter Play-list (Movie Branching Object) This special object uses chapters of an existing movie object to play them in any sequence or play only few of the chapters. Double-clicking on the Branch object will open its properties. For more information, see Connections - Advanced Objects Audio-Only Object Audio-only Title is a "Movie" that has no video, just audio track(s). This can be used for a demo songs that can be recorded in high quality or surround-sound, something the CD format does not allow for. Also you can add more music to a DVD than to a CD. For more information, see Audio Title Movie Segment Menu: Connections - Add - Movie Segment Movie segment is a special simplified movie that is built with various video segments (short movies). These segments will be joined on the DVD and a Chapter Point will be added to beginning of each segment. Each video segment can have its own audio. The result will behave as one joined single movie and you also work with it as with a single movie. Here is a Movie Segment with 7 short movie segments. The Movie Segment offers some benefits, but it has a few limitations: You can have up to 99 segments in a Movie Segment The video segments must have same properties (frame size, aspect ratio, FPS) The audio must be the same type for all segments (AC3, MPA, WAV) Only one audio track (Audio 1) is permitted in Movie Segment No subtitles are permitted in Movie Segment You can't manually add chapters. The chapters will be automatically inserted at beginning of each segment. You can use elementary files or MPEG program stream. There is no direct way in the menu interface for buttons to link to each segment, only to the beginning of the sequence. However you can use JumpVTS_PTT command on menu buttons to jump to any of the segments. See below. Movie sequence doesn't keep the chapter thumbnails, that means if you use Scene selection wizard with Movie Sequence, the thumbnails will come up empty. Add segment First you need to add the Movie Segment object. Open Connection window and then use menu Connections - Add - Movie Segment. An empty object will be added. Now double-click on it to open it. Then you can drag movie and audio clips one by one from your Assets Bin to this window. Add segment audio If your segments are elementary streams, you also need to add an audio track for each movie clip. You can do it in a couple of ways: As soon as you add video segment, add the corresponding audio track. The audio will be added for the last segment. If you want to add multiple segments this way you will be adding files from Assets in this sequence: Video1, Audio1, Video2, Audio2 ... Select any segment (it will become dark red) and then add audio. The audio will be added for the selected segment and next segment will be selected. This allows adding multiple segments from assets in sequence: Video1, Video2, Video3... then select Video1 and start adding audio- Audio1, Audio2, Audio3.... Delete Segment To delete segment simply select it so the video Segment beomes dark red, its audio turns dark green and then press Del key. Both video and audio will be deleted. Delete only audio of segment Select only the audio in segment. The video segment will stay light red, the audio will become dark green. Press Del key. Zoom in/out If you have too many segments, to see their names then click on Zoom In. Jump to any segment from VTS menu (advanced) The menu interface doesn't allow you to link directly to segments in same way it allows you to link with chapters, you can only link to beginning of the Movie Segment (Play sequence). That doesn't mean you can't link to particular segment. If you really need to do this, you can use JumpVTS_PTT VM command in the menu button. (You can use it only from a VTS menu) The syntax is: JumpVTS_PTT (tt 1, ptt 2) Where the tt is title number and it is also the right-hand number you see on top left corner of the Movie Segment in Connections (in our case 1): The ptt means Part of The Title and it points to the segment. The ptt are counted from 1, that means first segment is ptt 1, second is ptt 2 etc...